


Impressions

by WriterSine



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, But no gay panic, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, I headcanoned that Kim's 18 because it's her senior year of high school, KiGo, Kim is just sapphic in this story and always was, Longing, Oh and Ron and Kim aren't together, Please see internal note, Slight retelling of season 4 episode 12, The one where Shego is "good", slight angst, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: (Set during season 4, episode 12 "Stop Team Go")With no hostilities between them, Kim and Shego find themselves drawn together. What follows leaves impressions that linger.





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellemagly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellemagly/gifts).



> There's a bit of age gap between these characters. Kim is a high school senior, so probably eighteen. And Shego is in her early twenties. While nothing more than making out happens, please make note of the age difference.

“What do you think?”

In the mirror, Kim saw the curtain to the dressing room slide open. She turned.

Shego stood in the doorway wearing a dove gray dress that hugged her chest and torso then, at her natural waist, fell in a swishy skirt of soft, cloud-colored materiel to just above her knee.

Kim's mouth fell open. “You look...amazing.”

Shego smiled and came to stand beside Kim in front of the mirror. Her brows contracted. “It's not too low cut?” she asked, smoothing her hands over the fitted bodice of the dress.

Kim swallowed as her eyes were drawn to Shego's breasts. _I can't believe Shego wants me to look at her boobs!_ It was the latest surreal experience in what had been the strangest days of Kim's life. _Which is a lot, considering the weird stuff Ron and I end up stopping. Her boobs is so beautiful. Stop staring at her, Possible! What's wrong with you? She's the enemy, remember?_ She shook her head.

“You don't think so?” Shego asked.

“No! It's great. You look really great.” Kim clamped her mouth shut and smiled at their reflections in the mirror, hoping she didn't look as frenetic as she felt.

A pink blush rose in Shego's cheeks as their eyes met. Then she lowered her gaze, and fluffed the skirt. “I wasn't sure about the gray at first but it was a good choice. I really like this dress.” Her tone was soft and just a little bit wistful.

Kim reached out and flipped over the tag. Her fingers brushed Shego's bare arm. Shego stilled. “It's been marked down,” Kim said, letting the tag fall. She drew her hand away. “You should buy it.”

Shego did. She and Kim visited a few other boutiques before finding themselves up in the food court. They sat together, sipping frothy drinks at Cocoa Moo and watching the other shoppers.

After a minute, Kim set down her cup and sat forward. “You know,” she said, tracing a finger around the plastic lid. “I never would have guessed you liked stereotypical girly stuff like this, shopping and frilly dresses.”

Shego's gaze lifted from where she was watching Kim's hand to her face. “What makes you say that?” she asked, crossing her arms. Her brows rose.

“Just, the way you used to act. I would've guessed you thought it was all stupid.” Kim’s cheeks felt hot.

“I know I'm usually pretty abrasive and aggressive,” Shego said. Her stiff posture drooped a little. She grimaced. “Unfortunately, I think that's a product of my environment. As I'm sure you've noticed, the supervillain world is largely dominated by men.”

Kim nodded. She had a handful of female villains but it was mostly men.

“They're all a bunch of megalomaniacs who feel entitled to whatever power they’re after. And they’re willing to do whatever it takes to get that power. They think letting you work for them is a compliment when, without you, their plan wouldn't be possible in the first place.” Shego sighed and shook her head. Her gaze was on the food court. She sounded tired and rueful. “When you're a female villain, you have to show that you're just as bad, and that you won't let them push you around.” She scoffed and narrowed her eyes. “And that all professional boundaries won't be crossed.” Her gaze returned to Kim's. “It doesn't leave a lot of room for behavior that might seem soft or frivolous, no matter how much I might like it.”

Kim sipped her drink. “That’s worse than I thought.” She bit her lip. “Then why be a villain? If you don't need to?”

Shego didn't reply at once. Her gaze fell to the table. She drank from her cup. When she lowered it, she said, “Because I'm also not going to let anyone push me around. I don't mind being feared. People are selfish and incompetent. And I didn't mind using them if they paid well. Things are easier when your only priority is you.”

“But...not anymore? You're different now.”

Shego laughed softly. “Yes, those things, they're still there. But they seem less important, now. Maybe because I left that sitch. And opened myself up to a new one. One where I care about what the people around me think.” She smiled tentatively. “You're good company, Kim.”

Kim blushed and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. Before today, she never could have believed Shego would ever confess so much to her. It complicated the way she felt about Shego. Kim wanted to know more, to have more days like this. She said, “So are you.”

It soon grew late and Kim and Shego made for their rendezvous point with Ron. Shego paused and grabbed Kim's arm. “There's a photo booth. Want to take some quick pictures?”

“Sure,” Kim said.

They piled inside. The metal bench was short and had them sitting with their hips, thighs, and shoulders pressed together. Shego's body felt warm through their clothes.

Shego paid, then sat back. She grinned at Kim. Their faces so close, their noses almost touched. “Okay, get ready!” A blinking light counted down. Shego leaned into Kim, a wide smile on her face. Kim felt butterflies in her stomach. She smiled too. The flash went off.

“Should we do goofy faces next?” Shego asked, turning to Kim. Her feet tangled with Kim's. She sucked in her cheeks and crossed her eyes.

Kim laughed. Shego giggled. A dainty snort interrupted her laughter making them both laugh harder. The flash went off again.

“Whoops!” Kim said, putting her hand on Shego's shoulder.

Shego was still giggling, her hand covering her mouth. She lowered it. “Chance number three coming up.” Gently she brushed a lock of Kim's hair away from her face. Her hand lingering as her fingers carded through Kim's hair.

Kim was a girl of action, but for a moment time seemed to stop. The world was only her and Shego. Kim knew her so well but had always kept her at arm's length. They had been physically close loads of times before. Now, however, for the first time they were intimate.

Shego's amusement faded to something gentle and tender. The flash went off a third time. Kim barely noticed. Shego ran her fingers through Kim's hair again. Her lips parted. She inclined her head toward Kim. Their breaths mingled.

Kim leaned forward. Their lips touched. They kissed. Shego's mouth was soft. She tasted faintly of chocolate and whipped cream. Shego kissed her gentle but persistent. Kim was prepared to pull away but Shego kept kissing her. Her hand cupped Kim's cheek.

The flash went off. A distant burst of light in the corner of Kim's closed eyes. She didn't stop kissing Shego. Every complicated feeling, every touch that had left a part of her wondering was in this kiss.

Someone knocked on the side of the photo booth. “Hey, are you done? Your pictures printed. Other people are waiting.”

They broke apart, gasping a little. “Sorry! Just a moment,” Shego said.

Kim felt like she was burning up inside. She ducked her head as she exited the booth, Shego behind her. Surreptitiously, she fanned her face while Shego collected the pictures.

“Kimmie.” Shego touched her arm. Kim looked up to see a blushing Shego holding out half of the pictures. Her eyes were down, darting toward Kim's face now and then.

She smiled and took the pictures. Shego smiled back.

“There you are!” Ron hurried toward them, Rufus on his shoulder. “I was starting to wonder what happened to you. Can we stop by Bueno Nacho on the way home? I'm starving.”

Kim dropped the pictures into one of her shopping bags. “Don't get your shirt in a twist. We're coming.”

The normal world reasserted itself: Ron and Bueno Nacho and her family. They didn't have the chance for another moment alone. Shego even went to bed early.

That night, as Kim lay in bed, she wondered briefly if she'd imagined it, somehow. But, no. There was photographic proof. Maybe she was over-thinking it instead. Kim rolled onto her side, tucking her legs up to her chest. She touched her fingers to her lips. They were a little swollen still, and tender to the touch. Kim closed her eyes, remembering the feel of Shego's lips. It had been real.

XXX

Shego stood in Drakken's lair supervising while the henchmen moved some of the things from her “good” life into her old quarters. As the last guy moved off she reached into the pocket of her green and black suit. Inside were the photo booth pictures of her and Kim. She gazed down at their smiling, laughing faces. After that night, she had avoided looking at the pictures. Part of her hoping that, when she did, she would feel nothing.

But Shego remembered the way it felt. She had never forgotten her time with Team Go. That's what Kim failed to understand. When you had powers, asked for or not, you had no choice. Shego remembered the pressure, the responsibilities, the expectations. None of that bothered Kim because she had chosen this life. In the end Shego made her own choice, the only one she had been given. But she also remembered the moments when neither her powers nor her choices had been important.

The patter of feet announced Drakken's arrival. “Shego! Now we complete Operation Gerkin.”

Shego let her hand burst into green energy. The flames burning up the pictures. She dropped them to the floor and turned to face Drakken. He held up a jar of pickles.

She glared. “This! This is Operation Gerkin?”

Scoffing, Shego took the jar and twisted the lid. It opened with a small metallic pop. She shoved jar and lid into his hands and stormed into her quarters. Drakken shouted something after her but Shego ignored him.

Her new things were piled on her bed. She put away some of the new clothes, threw others away, until one bag remained. Shego's hand went to her pocket again. She drew out a small image. The fourth picture she had clipped from the column of photo booth pictures. Shego spared it glance before dropping it into the bag that held the gray dress, carefully folded and wrapped in tissue paper at the bottom. She put put the bag deep in the back of her closet.

With nothing left to do, Shego turned go back to the main part of the lair. As she left the room, she reached up and gently pressed her fingers to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This gift fic is the result of a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. Apologies for lore mistakes, it's been ages since I watched the show. But I remembered this episode being really good. Because Shego is a really interesting character, who I have a lot of feelings about now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
